Where do babies come from?
by nickybats34
Summary: What's up. This is my first fanfic. This is a GumballxNicole lemon. So... Yea. I also tried at least. When Gumball asks "Where do babies come from?" Nicole gets thoughts in her head and does things with her son.


This is my first fanfic on this site and I'm doing a GumballxNicole lemon because... Why not. Anyway I tried my best so I hope you all enjoy. If I didn't do too well... Oh well then.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in Elmore. Everyone was doing whatever it was those people were doing. In the Watterson's house, Nicole was on her bed masturbating to her son Gumball. She kept thinking and thinking about him ever since the day he jumped in her skirt. She felt sexually excited about him since that day. She hasn't felt this way in a long time because her lazy bastard of a husband Richard won't ever do anything with her. She kept rubbing her pussy for a while until she saw her son Gumball coming through the door. She stopped doing what she was doing and asked "Gumball, what do you want?" Gumball simply replied by asking "Mom, where do babies come from?" a typical question a child would ask to a parent, but Nicole knew this could be her chance to have some alone time with her son.

Nicole then got off of her bed and stated saying "Well Gumball, when a man and a woman get intimate with each other... They like to do things with each other." Gumball then simply started asking "Like what? What do they do?" Nicole then replied by saying "I'll show you." Nicole then shut the door and locking it so one can see what they're about to do. Nicole then took off her shirt and bra right in front of his eyes. This is amazing for him, seeing his hot mother with two perfectly round blue breasts exposed right in front of him. Nicole then saw a bulge in his pants and told Gumball "Looks like somebody's excited." Nicole then got down on her knees and unzipped Gumball's pants, revealing an unusually large cock for his age. She than began to rub the large cock of Gumball. She then started stroking it faster and faster and she started licking it. Slight moans started coming out of Gumball from the pleasure he's getting. Nicole then started sucking on Gumball's dick. This tasted great to her and she kept going and going and didn't want to stop. She was still going on and Gumball then blurted out "Mom! I need to pee!" Nicole knew what was about to happen, so she took her mouth off his cock and began rubbing it again at a fast pace. Gumball then did a large moan while spraying his mother with cum. Gumball then got worried by what he thought was that he just peed on his mother. Nicole then knew Gumball was worried and she told him "Don't worry Gumball it's not what you think it is. It's cum." Gumball raised an eyebrow and asked "What's cum?" Nicole then said "It's a fluid that come out of a man's penis to make a baby. It only comes out as cum when a man is erect." Gumball then asked "Anything else you got to show or tell me?" Nicole simply replied with a yes.

Nicole then took of her skirt and panties, revealing a wet and exposed pussy. She then sat down told Gumball to come to her. He went to his mother and she put his head down to where her pussy is at. Nicole then told him to lick the pussy. He began licking the pussy, not knowing what he was really doing. He thought it tasted good, like ice cream. His tongue was licking everything in that pussy of Nicole, this felt great to her. She was moaning and was panting the whole time when Gumball started licking her pussy. Nicole then yelled out "I'm gonna cum! Don't stop Gumball!" Gumball then kept licking the pussy of his mother, knowing it's a bad idea if he stopped licking. Nicole then squirted her juices into Gumball's mouth and he tasted all of it. He enjoyed his mother juices. This tasted great to him. Gumball backed away and asked "Is there anything else you would like to do with me?" Nicole then smirked and said "Oh yes. Yes there is Gumball."

Nicole then got closer to Gumball and she crushed her lips against his. Their tongues danced, they were in pure bliss. Nicole broke the kiss and then got into doggy position. She was then saying "Come on, fuck me. Come and fuck me hard." Gumball was erect again and he didn't know what she mean by all that. So she basically told him to put his cock in her pussy in the best way she can. Gumball then realised what she meant and he put his cock in her pussy. He was slow and gentle for this is his first time having sex. Nicole then told him to go faster and harder. Gumball obeyed and he did what his mother said. He was thrusting his mother, and thrusting hard. Nicole was loving this, she wishes that this could never end.

Nicole then changed position, she's now lying on her back and Gumball was still thrusting hard on his mother. She then got Gumball to come closer and told him in the simplest way he could undedstand "Suck on my nipples Gumball." He knew what she meant by this one, and began sucking on his mother's breasts while still thrusting his long hard cock in her pussy. They were both enjoying the time they were having sex with each other, but they were about to reach their climax. Gumball then says "Mom! I'm cumming!" Nicole then told her son "Yes, cum! Cum in me as much as you can Gumball!" They both then screamed as they both had an orgasm.  
They both lied down, breathing heavily and Nicole then said to her son "And that is where babies come from." Gumball then said "Thanks mom. This was awesome!" Nicole then smiled and told her son "Your welcome Gumball." Silence filled the room for a bit and Nicole asked "Gumball do you mind doing this with me again some day?" Gumball then nodded yes. Nicole then smiled and they kissed tenderly before getting dressed and moving on with their lives.

* * *

That's all I have for this fanfic really. I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
